In My Sister's Eyes
by Hipster For Life
Summary: Makenzie Salvatore's been living with her vampire brother Stefan for the past fifteen years and, is finally starting to feel alive again. She's a lot like him in many ways, but, she's also a lot like her other brother... Damon. Who happens to make an appearance in Mystic Fall's... Warning: Spanking.
1. Chapter 1 - The 'L' Word

**_An: _**_A little sister? To Stefan &' Damon? How unique! ... Not really, but if you like my story then give it a review. Thanks. _

* * *

_Makenzie Salvatore_

_**Chapter 1. **The 'L' Word_

Mystic Fall's still reeks of boredom even now in the twenty-first century. The only difference between now and, 1864, is that people wear really trashy clothes and, drive super expensive cars.

The sign still said the exact same thing: Welcome to Mystic Fall's, Virginia. More like: Welcome to Hell.

I hate Mystic Fall's and, I hate Stefan for forcing me back here after over one hundred years because he wants to pursue a relationship with a girl that looks exactly like his ex-vampire-girlfriend.

Katherine Pierce.

The reason I'm stuck eternally being a fourteen- two days away from being fifteen -year old vampire.

It's rather meticulous to have to repeat high school over and, over and, over again. But, I've got a slight advantage over the other students... Being that I lived through most of the History we're learning.

History class with Mr. Tanner sucks, and, is probably the worst class of the day. The only thing that makes it worth it, is getting to see him.

Jeremy Gilbert.

He's Elena's little brother and, exactly fifteen years old and, a Freshman just like me.

Every time I see him, it's like I'm back in 1864 with Justin Gilbert, John's nephew. Jeremy even kind of looks like him.

Just like Stefan is looking for a replacement girlfriend, I'm looking for a replacement boyfriend... But, I'd never let Stefan know that.

He'd kick my ass if he knew I was event thinking about dating someone, it's amazing I ever kept Justin a secret.

Damon found out near the end of my human life, when he was on leave, and, was royally pissed... But, after taking his anger out on my backside, he got over it.

That's one of the reasons I hate having grown up in 1864.

Damon practically raised me and, took care of all punishments for me... So, he was the one who whipped my butt when I got into trouble.

And, he still does.

Which is why I'm glad he's not here right now, because I'd be in major trouble if he knew what I was doing.

"Makenzie." I was pulled from my daze as Jeremy said my name.

"Yes?" I asked, clearing my throat.

"I was asking if you could tell me about yourself."

Smiling, I said. "Jeremy... There isn't much to know. I mean... Look at me. I'm, well me. And, I'm not very.-"

He cut me off. "Look, I'm looking at you right now Kenzie. And, you know what I see?" He asked, lifting my chin up to see my green eyes.

"I see a beautiful girl."

I smiled, blushing. "Jeremy. You don't have to try and, console me."

"I'm not. Just, tell me a little bit about you. Or, let's play 20 Questions. Okay?"

I nodded, that sounded fair, at least I got to learn about him too. "Where are you from?" He asked, starting the game off.

"Fell's Church, Virginia... And, you?"

"Mystic Fall's, Virginia."

Laughing, I rolled my eyes. "Same thing."

"Alright. Alright. Do you have any siblings?"

Great. The ever so awkward siblings question. "Yep. I have two older brothers. I already know you have a sister, Elena. My youngest older brother has a thing for her." I said, smirking.

Jeremy laughed. "Good. Maybe someone can keep her busy so she'll stay out of my life."

We just gazed at each other and, for a moment we were the only two people in the world, stuck in a trans like state.

Both of us leaned in to kiss when... Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Damn it." Jeremy swore, and, I was just as pissed off as he was.

I fished my red cell phone out of my pocket and, flipping it open. "What?" I snapped.

"Come home." Stefan's voice said, and when the line went off.

Chills pricked at my skin and, I tried to stay as calm as possible.

I sighed. "I've got to go. Thanks for tonight. I'll see you Monday."

"See you Monday." Jeremy said, disappointment in his voice.

When I got home, I heard two voices talking in harsh whispers... But, one distinctive voice stood out.

Damon's.

I headed towards them and, sighed. "Great. You're back." I mumbled, intertwining one of my arms with Stefan's for a moment.

He let me hug him for a minute and, untangled me from his body. "Someone's gotten brave." Damon mocked, ruffling my hair.

My cheeks heated up and, I glared at him. "You're here because?" I asked, annoyance evident in my voice.

"I promised Stefan an eternity of misery and, I missed you. Figured I might as well kill two birds with one stone." Damon answered, shrugging.

I rolled my eyes and, started to walk off. "Whatever. Stef, I'll be in the house. Let me know when you take care of the unwelcome guest."

Stefan laughed and, I knew he was smirking at Damon, whom I was royally pissed with.

My resentment towards Damon was due to the fact that he left me alone with Stefan for the past fifteen years.

In the fifteen years he was gone, Stefan and, I grew a bit closer.

The dynamics of our relationships were kind of strange.

Stefan was always three years older than me and, sometimes protected me from Damon when he picked on me, although, most of the time they both picked on me.

Damon protected me from... Other things.

I looked like Stefan, and, acted like both of my brothers.

But, everyone always said I acted like Damon.

Aside from my personality being like Damon's, my interests were more like Stefan's, as I enjoyed reading, writing, and, drawing.

It wasn't really a contest as of who was my favorite, Stefan was my favorite brother, but I considered Damon more of a Dad than a brother.

After getting into my room and, letting the door close, I flopped down on my bed and, yelled into my pillow.

Why now? Just when everything was starting to make sense... Just when I was starting to feel alive again.

Jeremy sparked something inside of me I haven't felt since I was a human.

I never used the 'L' word... Not even to my brothers, I just didn't feel like it meant anything.

But, Jeremy gave me hope that the 'L' word was real.

That it meant something.

* * *

_**This story will be updated sporadically.** _


	2. Chapter 2 - Do You Believe

**_An: _**_I just wanted to throw it out there that Makenzie was 12 when Stefan and, Damon were turned. It will be explained in further detail once more of the story is revealed. I don't know when the first spanking will happen, it could be in two chapters, it could be in ten. All I know is, there will be spanking. Review, please. :)_

* * *

_Makenzie Salvatore_

_**Chapter 2. **Do You Believe_

When I woke up, I could practically feel the tension in the air as I heard my brothers' moving around down stairs.

It seems I'm not the only one ticked off that Damon's back. In fact, Stefan was probably even more angrier than me.

Sighing, and, knowing I'd have to make an appearance at some point, I slowly dragged my feet all the way down the stairs. "Kenzie. We're going to be late for school." Stefan said, irritated, and, hurrying around to find everything he needed.

"Relax. It's not like we haven't been to high school a million times and, don't know the material." I sarcastically said.

Stefan shot me a glare. "Let's go." He snapped and, grabbed my wrist to drag me out the door.

"Have fun at school." I heard Damon's condescending voice shout.

"Dick." I muttered, sliding in the front seat of Stefan's vintage red car.

I'd managed to somehow acquire a drivers license in the past years, but Stefan doesn't let me drive much.

We were five minutes away from being late when we got to the school. "See you after school?" I asked, shutting the door.

"Yeah. I'm probably going to watch The Comet with Elena." He answered, and, walked off.

I rolled my eyes, both my brother's are love sick fools.

Katherine always said that Damon loved her too much and, Stefan didn't love her enough... I didn't love the bitch at all.

I took a deep breath to regain my composure and, headed into the school.

"Hey."

My stomach fluttered and, I spun around to see Jeremy looking intently at me. "Hi." I breathed out.

"I hope you didn't get in too much trouble last night."

"Nah. Damon's just being a.-"

"Damon?" Jeremy asked. "I thought your brother's name was Stefan?"

Damn it, I mentally cursed myself. "I told you last night I had two brother's. Damon's the oldest. Stefan's only five years older than me, Damon's like eight." I explained.

Jeremy's brows furrowed. "You're fifteen and, Stefan's seventeen. Don't you mean two years?"

I bit my lip, I wanted so badly to tell him but, I didn't want to scare him off.

"I'll tell you later, but you have to promise not to tell anyone. Okay?"

He nodded, seeming confused as to why I was acting so weird. "Just... Meet me at the end of the day."

"Alright. Can I walk you to class Ms. Salvatore?" He asked, smiling at me.

I grinned up at him. "You can do whatever you want Mr. Gilbert."

My stomach was tied in knots all day and, I dreaded the end of the day but, at 3:00, I was forced to face my doom.

I pulled out my cell phone and, sent Stefan a text, letting him know I'd be home late and, wasn't riding home with him.

"Hey. I'm here. So... What's up?" Jeremy asked, his hands in his pockets.

"Okay. Let's go somewhere more private." I said, taking his hand and, leading him down the path to the vacated foot ball field.

"Vampires." I stated. "Do you believe in them?"

Jeremy blinked, confused. "What does that have to do with.-"

I implored him to answer with my eyes and, he did after a moment of thinking. "Not really. Why?"

"What if I told you I was one...?"

"Kenzie, I really like you. I don't care that you believe in creepy things. Don't worry." He assured me, going off topic and, making me frustrated.

"No. You aren't listening. Jeremy. I'm a vampire!" I exclaimed, and, stood up. "Look. Humans can't run this fast." I flashed around the foot ball field instantaneously. "They don't heal like this either." I used my finger nail to make my skin bleed and, showed him as it healed.

"Wow." He said, taking it all in. "Are your brothers' also...?" He asked.

"Yes."

That's... Wow. I'm not scared of you Kenzie. I just, I wish you'd of told me sooner."

"Jeremy we just met like a week and, a half ago." I said, smiling at him.

He sighed. "Are you going to watch The Comet later?"

I shrugged. "Maybe. If I do, I'll let you know. I've got to get home." I leaned in close to him and, chastely kissed his lips. "See you."

The front door was open and, I heard a girl talking.

"No. You're welcome anytime." Damon said.

Great. Elena's here. "Hi, Elena. I see you've met Damon." I glanced over at Stefan who was mad as hell. "You should probably go."

"Yeah. Uh. It was nice meeting you Damon. Bye Stefan. Kenzie." She murmured, heading out the door.

Damon laughed once she was gone. "How was school?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "I told Jeremy Gilbert we're vampires."

"You what?" Stefan asked, snapping out of his angry daze.

"You know you're going to tell Elena eventually. So, I figured it wouldn't hurt to tell Jeremy."

Stefan ran a hand through his hero hair, frustrated. "Just..." And, then he flashed up the stairs to his room.

Damon watched me intently and, my face flushed. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing. You just... Look different."

I frowned. "Good different, or Bad different?"

"Good different." He explained.

I sighed and, sat down on the sofa. "Are you going to watch The Comet?" I asked.

"No. Probably not." He took a long swig of his bourbon.

"Damon?" I asked, quietly.

"Hm?" He mused, flipping open a book.

"Do you remember that time when Dad was trying to.-"

He cut me off. "Yes, I remember. Let's not talk about that, Makenzie."

I scowled. "You know, I'm still pissed at you."

"I know." He answered, concentrating on his book.

"Why do you have to be so mean to Stefan?" I asked, suddenly angry.

Damon shut his book and, raised an eye brow at me.

I squirmed, and continued. "He didn't even do anything except try and, save you. He just didn't want to live without you, and, now all you want to do is fuck him over." My voice rose. "Just... Leave Damon! Stefan and, I are fine." I started to stomp off but Damon grabbed me by my elbow and, spun me around to face him.

"Who sharpened your tongue, little girl?" He asked, deadly serious. "I want you to listen to me. What I do to Stefan, is none of your business. Don't swear at me again. And, no. You don't tell me what to do, I tell you what to do. You got me?"

"Sure." I murmured, my face red and, hot.

"Wrong answer." Damon warned and, I sighed.

He never let me get away with anything. "Yes, Damon." I remarked in mock sweetness.

He sighed and, swatted my butt. "Get out of here, Kenzie. Before you get yourself in more trouble than you can handle." He warned.

I winced and, tried to rub the sting out of my butt as I scurried off.

I'd forgotten how much Damon's swats hurt, being that Stefan made no attempt to discipline me.

Stefan was more like my friend.

We still picked on each other like all siblings do, but he wasn't in charge of me like Damon.

Come to think of it, Stefan's never swatted me, or whipped me for that matter.

Maybe that's why he's my favorite.

I think the main reason I don't get along very well with Damon is because I'm a lot like him in many ways.

I guess our personalities just clash.

Sighing, I shut the front door and, headed off towards Town Square to watch The Comet.

Then I remembered I'd promised to let Jeremy know.

I pulled out my cell phone and, sent him a quick text, waiting on his response before I went any further.

" Okay. See you there. - Jeremy. " The message read, and, I smiled dumbly down at my phone.

Tonight would be fun... Or so I thought it would be.

* * *

_**This story will be updated sporadically.** _


	3. Chapter 3 - It's Complicated

**_An: _**_Jeremy's more like the Jeremy in S4 and, S5 in my story. And, I know Damon is technically 27, but in my story he's 23. The story was a bigger hit than I thought it would be, I'd really like some reviews. _

* * *

_Makenzie Salvatore_

_**Chapter 2. **_

It took me about five minutes to reach Town Square with my vampire speed.

And, Jeremy was already waiting there for me. "Hey, Kenzie." He greeted.

"Hi." I murmured, standing up on my tippy toes to kiss him on the cheek.

Everyone pretty much dwarfed me. "Want to go get candles?" He asked, and, I nodded, allowing him to take my hand.

"Elena was at my house after school today." I said, trying to make conversation.

"Ah. She really likes your brother... Probably not as much as I like you, though." He teased, winking at me.

"It's not really safe to come over..."

"Why? Oh. Damon?" He asked, grabbing two candles from the picnic table.

I nodded. "Mm Hm."

"He wouldn't... You know... Kill her. Would he?"

I took a deep breath. "I don't really know. I wish he'd just leave."

"You could always stay with me." He offered, and, I didn't know if he was being serious or not.

I scoffed. "Damon would bust my ass if I did that."

Jeremy stopped walking and, turned to face me. "He doesn't... Hit you? Does he?" He asked, very quietly.

I rolled my eyes. "No. He doesn't hit me. Forget I said anything." I said, starting to walk off again.

He grabbed my hand. "Kenzie, seriously. Does he hit you?"

"No." I snapped.

He nodded and, I relented. "Look, I'm sorry. But, Damon's..."

"It's okay." He assured me. "We don't have to talk about it."

I sighed in relief. "Okay."

We got our candles lit and, hung out for a bit. "Hey, are you hungry?" Jeremy asked.

I shrugged. "Sure."

He nodded and, bit his bottom lip. "Let's go into The Grille."

"Okay." I agreed.

"What can I get you kids' tonight?" The older waitress named Kim asked.

"A diet coke. And, a salad."

"I'll have nachos." Jeremy said, and, waited before Kim walked away before laughing.

"So, you're one of those girls?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm a vegetarian. And, I ordered a diet coke, doesn't that count for something?"

He rolled his eyes in return. "I've never met anyone like you." He whispered.

"What?" I asked, in disbelief.

There wasn't anything special about me. "You're... Special."

"Thanks... I think?" I said, giggling a bit.

"Here you go," Kim said, sitting our food down on the table.

"So, why did Damon come back?" Jeremy asked, and, I held up a finger.

When I'd finished chewing my salad, I sighed, "It's complicated. He acts like he hates Stefan... But, I know he doesn't."

"Were you all close?" He asked, "As kids?"

I shrugged. "I was only twelve when Stefan was seventeen and, Damon was twenty-three." I paused, "

"If you were twelve. How are you fifteen?" He asked, and, I laughed at the way he caught onto what I was saying.

"I was actually turned the day before my fifteenth birthday."

Jeremy frowned. "You still aren't telling me why you were turned."

He was right. I wasn't going to tell him, I didn't even ever tell anyone. The only other person who knew besides my brother's and, me, was Lexi, because Stefan told her. "I think I should go."

"What? Why?" He asked, his brown eyes opening wider.

I took a long deep breath. "Jeremy, I can't do this. I've never told anyone this much before... And, you want to know things that I'm not ready to talk about. I'll see you tomorrow." I told him, and, ran out of The Grille.

It took me longer to get home on the way back, mainly because I was moping and, didn't want to use my vampire speed. My phone buzzed a couple of times, but I ignored it, I knew it was Jeremy.

When I walked into the house, Damon and, Stefan were in the middle of a stare down. "I'm going to bed." I announced.

"Hey. Hey, whoa. What's wrong?" Stefan asked, gently pulling me towards him and, looking down at me, his green eyes imploring into mine.

I hated that he knew me so well, and, tried to act like nothing was wrong. "Nothing," I forced a smile, "I'm okay."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Makenzie, you may be able to lie to everyone else, but you can't lie to us."

"I'm not lying." I exclaimed, repressing the urge to stomp my foot.

"Don't." Damon warned.

Glaring at him, I said, "You didn't even know what I was going to do."

"Didn't I? You were about to have a fit. "

My face flushed and, I averted my eyes. "Mm Hm," Damon mused, smirking.

He thought it was hilarious that he could intimidate me and, I thought he was a jack ass for even trying to. "Dick." I muttered, and, flashed up the stairs with my vampire speed.

I cracked my door, just so I could hear what they were saying, as I knew they'd be talking about me. "Really, Stefan? Did you give her any rules at all while I was gone? Or, does she talk to you like that?" Damon seethed, and, I winced because I knew he'd probably be coming up to my room very, very soon.

"Leave it alone, Damon." Stefan replied, as if he didn't care about what Damon was saying, which he probably didn't.

"Makenzie's our responsibility. If you don't want to take care of her, I will."

"You aren't going anywhere with her." Stefan shouted, his veins appearing in his eyes and, fangs appearing.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Relax. I'm not taking her anywhere. I'm just going to talk to her."

"Talk to her all you want. But, she's staying here."

"Stefan, I care deeply about Makenzie's happiness, I do. That's the only reason I'm staying here. Then, there's Elena."

I quickly closed my door, not wanting to hear if they got into a fight, and, not wanting Damon to know I was eavesdropping. That wouldn't go over well with him.

Sometimes being a vampire sucked, especially when you could hear someone coming up the stairs to your room. I took a long calming breath and, picked up my sketch pad, pretending to be looking at old art work.

The door slid open and, closed. "It's not polite to walk in on people." I pointed out, quietly.

"Not the point. You want to tell me what happened tonight?" He asked, sitting down on the edge of my bed and, closing my sketch pad.

"Nothing hap.-"

He cut me off. "Lie to me, I dare you."

The threat of what would happen if I lied was crystal clear and, I didn't want that to happen. "I was at The Grille with Jeremy." I mumbled, picking at a lose string in the quilt.

"You're going to have to give me more than that."

"He was asking me questions..." I whispered. "I never told anyone, Damon."

Damon knew exactly what I was talking about and, his face softened, "You don't have to tell anyone, Makenzie."

I bit my lip and, looked away. "I like him... But, I don't want to tell him all that stuff. Talking about it feels like reliving it."

Damon sighed and, pulled me closer to him, "You shouldn't of ever went through what you did, Kenzie. "

It was obvious he blamed himself and, I looked up at him. "It's not your fault."

"I should've known, Makenzie. You're my responsibility, and, Stefan..." He trailed off, and, I smiled at the way he still cared for Stefan, even after all these years.

"You shouldn't of had to take care of us." I pointed out. "Dad should've. Or, Mom."

"Mom's dead, Makenzie." Damon stated, his voice hard and, body now tense.

"Sorry, I shouldn't of said anything."

"Jeremy Gilbert doesn't need to know anything about you, about us. If you want him to know, fine. If you don't, then don't." Damon said, and, I knew it was more of an option than an order.

I grinned up at him. "I missed you."

He pulled me into his chest and, kissed my forehead. "I missed you too."

_**This story will be updated sporadically.** _


End file.
